


Last chance

by Criminal_Master_Mine



Series: Interwoven [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark fic undertones, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Kinks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminal_Master_Mine/pseuds/Criminal_Master_Mine
Summary: It all started with a "want me to lend you a hand?".It messed N's life real hard.





	Last chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turquoisecognaq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisecognaq/gifts).



> To Po, for keeping up with my shit and lowkey being a huge co-writer and an amazing muse.  
> ____________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> Sequel to "Chained up together", but can be read alone.
> 
> Wouldn't have reached this far without everyone who supported me on my previous story. You all are everything. And to the new ones that will join this, you all are everything as well ♥.
> 
> I love reading your reactions, so drop by to scream at me on the comments any time ;)  
> I'm sorry not sorry for this, enjoy~

He braced himself against the shower with a hand as goosebumps erupted all over his skin as it touched the cold wall.

 

His cheek was pressing against the cold surface, his pants fogging the tiles he had closest to him as the hot water slid down his back, the contrast making him shiver with something that wasn't just cold.

 

His nipples rubbed against the cold surface, a gasp of surprise echoing on the small place, amplified by the water that run down his damp hair as he had arched away from the wall at the sensation.

 

He wasn't in a rush, which was weird. Not that he would complain. He had been waiting for this day for almost a year now, he could not believe it had been so long since he’d had the liberty to do this without a worry, so he was taking his time, using the pads of his fingers to tease himself until there was no coherent line of thought left on his mind, until he was relaxed enough to push a finger inside his tight heat, moaning shamelessly at the intrusion, his body reacting by contracting on it, which only helped fuel his arousal until his dick was leaking precum copiously.

 

At the second finger his head snapped forward until his forehead hit the tiles and a deep moan filled the lonely place, muffling the obscene sounds his fingers made as they fucked his own hole open. The urge to touch himself to completion was strong but he wasn't letting himself, biting his lips instead as he tried to cover the sounds he was making on the empty apartment.

 

He had finally been left alone, everyone too busy with their own problems to ask him to join, not that he would have accepted. He had been in need of this for a long while, silently and efficiently masturbating on the shower after practice not enough to satisfy his desires anymore, he needed this, he needed to feel stretched and filled, and he needed to voice it, needed to scream and moan shamelessly without the members bursting in believing he was dying instead of having a great orgasm.

 

He didn't just want it, he  _ needed _ it. Now, if only his fingers were a little bit longer and not turned so awkwardly, he could have curled them towards the little bump inside of him and cum all over himself and the wall. Instead, he huffed in annoyance and desperation, wiggling his fingers and arching his back almost painfully trying to find that spot that would end all of it.

 

He moaned with impatience as his cold body rubbed itself against the wall, nipples catching on the separations of the tiles and driving him crazy.

 

“Fuck,” he moaned. “Fuck, fuck, please.”

 

His frustration was almost palpable as he rocked his hips against his fingers trying to get more of them inside of him, his wrist bent in a painful angle. He was so close to it, but he knew he wasn't going to be able to finish unless he stimulated his prostate. He just knew. If he could just…

 

“Want me to lend you a hand?”

 

N made an embarrassing sound as the voice traveled between them in the small space, cold air hitting his overheated skin and causing more goosebumps to cover whatever inch of skin that hadn't been already.

 

He had slid his fingers out of himself and was covering his still very much interested member, trying to hide it from the intense gaze of the other boy. The boy who was currently laughing, staring at his body shamelessly as if he hadn't found him, naked on the same shower they all used, fucking himself on his own fingers while he thought he was alone.

 

“Wh– What are you doing here?” Asked N, trying to remind himself he was the older one here and that he should be acting as an elder and a leader, but it was too hard when those eyes hadn't stopped observing him yet.

 

“Apparently my plans got frustrated,” said the younger boy nonchalantly. “So I decided to come back to keep company to our serious leader, who was staying back to monitor the latest practices, and being responsible.” A slow smirk stretched across his full lips, dragging N’s attention to them, making him imagine them wrapped around his still painfully erect cock, making him bite his own lips. “Seems like you really need a helping hand there. The offer still stands.”

 

N looked at him astonished, his hole clenching painfully at the idea of those long fingers replacing his and the pleasure it would build inside him, of the other's dick fucking him until he could barely stand on his legs, until his fingers were not enough anymore. N didn't notice when his eyes closed, or his lips parted, or the new moan turned into a groan as his imagination run wild.

 

“Jaehwan,” he moaned as he warned the other boy, who had gotten closer to him and closed the tap so his clothes wouldn't get soaked.

 

“I'm just helping my  _ hyung _ ,” the younger laughed, but there was something obscene on the way Ken said the word as his thumb caught his left nipple and rolled it slowly into full hardness.

 

The other warm hand joined the one spread on his ribcage, his left thumb caressing his right nipple at the same slow and torturous rhythm as the other hand was keeping. N threw his head back, not caring his head just hit the wall with a dull sound, not caring for anything that wasn't Ken's fingers dragging circles on his body.

 

“Jaehwan,” tried to protest N.

 

“I'm just helping you,” whispered Ken on his ear as his blunt nails descended slowly to his hips. “That's what friends are for, right?”

 

N had a completely different idea of what friends helped their friends with, but he was so hard, he wondered how much blood could probably be reaching his brain, how much oxygen he lacked when he said the next words.

 

“Jaehwanie, please. Please, help me.”

 

And he did. Ken turned him swiftly but powerfully against the wall, N’s hands coming up to brace himself as those same hands that had manipulated him now pushed his hips towards him, finding the hard outline of his friend's member through the jeans, before one of the hands was on his cheek, caressing the soft skin there. It didn't take much longer before N was screaming as Ken’s slimmer fingers were stretching him open, the feeling of being at mercy of those digits making his breathing more difficult.

 

Ken’s finger had the perfect angle to curl and bring him to climax, a climax that tore through his body unexpectedly with a force like nothing N could remember ever feeling. If Ken hadn't caught him on time, he would have fallen to the floor.

  
After that incident, N had expected the young boy to act differently, to be cold to him; instead Ken kept cracking jokes and playing the ahjumma couple in front of the cameras, helping and nagging him as much as before. N thought no more of it for a month after he came to the conclusion Ken had tried to forget it, except almost two months after the incident, Ken joined him in the bathroom for an innocent “let's save water, hyung” shower, and ended jacking him off, with his other hand’s fingers shoved deep inside N, praying his loud noises wouldn't alert the other members who were playing videogames on the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> It might take some time until I upload anything else, or not. I write randomly when inspiration hits me and I have other story plots and a busy life, but I hope you like it ;)


End file.
